Silent Sounds
by eloise177
Summary: Their child was dawned to be the biggest musical prodigy of the century, with his star quality and her voice nothing could go wrong... except it did. What happened when the little girl was born with a disability that could change everything...


She_ was singing before she could talk... the slogan to represent their life _

Nearly everybody knows things are never perfect, however ninety-nine percent of the world's population allow themselves to get sucked into that little bubble full of rainbows and happiness, only to be shook out when life changes abruptly.

Rachel was strong-willed and her foundation was solid, obviously her and Finn re-connected for good since they where always made for each other, while her broadway career rocketed, his teaching skills increased until he got a job offer of a local prestigious New York academy for Middle school to High school aged children. Nothing was ever missing, not even the glee alumni they'd lost touch with, their wedding was simple yet elegant to the rests surprise considering Rachel was never the type to keep quiet, her life usually revolved around the slogan - _go big or go home_.

The day they discovered they where expecting was the happiest yet craziest day of their lives, for the first few months both tried to get their heads around the expected future but never once did they experience doubt.

Considering how easy Rachel's pregnancy was, they'd never thought anything to be wrong. Even her labour was quick and over in just under five hours but the moment their new-born daughter emerged covered in goop, wriggling and not a sound left her mouth, they knew something wasn't right.

They tested for all kinds until a discovery was made, even though the problem was so simple it turned their world upside down... her name went from being some prissy, broadway cast name to 'Zoe Belle Hudson', meaning life's beautiful. A reminder for themselves, she may be different but she's perfect.

The family coped fairly well to the newest additions issues, it's not like they had to make big changes for at least another year, but it still hurt when the little girl couldn't recognise her mother's voice nor turn her head to find her grandpa's cooes.

Oddly it didn't surprise anyone when Brittany announced she knew sign language, and so she offered to help them learn. So for twelve hours every week, Finn, Rachel and Santana would all pile into their apartment and go through simple hand gestures so their daughter could learn early and have an advantage.

More than anything it surprised them to see how interested Santana actually was, maybe it was just a way to buy herself 'Godmother' title, but they secretly had a feeling she was doing it all in pure niceness.

If you didn't know Zoe then you'd think of her as any other toddler, specifically she enjoyed art and would sit for hours colouring in her own world. Though another problem soon uncovered when their little girl threw tantrums bigger than king kong, many therapists later she was diagnosed with mild autism and anxiety. None of that was too surprising though as not long after she was born the doctors had warned it as a possibility as it's more likely in deaf children, spite of Zoe never let it affect her too much, she still carried on like the little girl she was accept she prefered to be alone than in a large group.

Finn never questioned Rachel's demand to home school her up until middle school, if anything he agreed with her. So when Santana wasn't in the dance studio she'd help Rachel and dissolved into teacher mode, as said Zoe was clever, most kids with autism either struggle with academic or exceed all others and they quickly discovered which one their daughter was.

By three she was counting way ahead of others her age and by five she could very much read to a tee, off course the latina attempted to take credit but was quickly shunned by proud mommy Rachel who showed the child of to pretty much everyone they knew.

Another thing they discovered was Zoe's love for sport, she didn't have to hear the television to understand what was going on and they even found a sports club for deaf kids which she thoroughly enjoyed. Finn was more than happy to share his football addiction with his little girl, and when he took her to their local stadium for the first time at the age of seven she did a complete 'Rachel Berry' style gawp and stood twirling on the spot for at least ten minutes in awe.

Her style was very individual, she prefered base-ball caps and hooded tops to pink dresses and sandals, her long curly locks where always tied in a sleek pony tale on top of her head with a black elastic head band, or in a messy bun with a small dark bow clip.

At the age of nine doctors offered surgery to Zoe, but Rachel bluntly refused to Finn and their parents annoyance. Her arguments where large and if listened to made sense, in the end both parents decided to wait until Zoe was old enough to make the decision herself. In the mean time the child was quite happy signing and lip-reading which she'd perfected in all aspects.

The topic of other children came up, since both of them had dedicated every spare minute to their first since she entered the world, they where unsure. Nothing really escalated from there, they were more than happy and fortunate to have just one but it never left their minds.

Finally when Zoe turned eleven she'd earned enough patience to be able to sit through a whole broadway show even though she couldn't hear a thing, Zoe was mesmerised by the dancing and costumes that she was completely willing to watch another one in no time. To say Rachel was happy was a complete understatement, she'd waited all her life to be able to share this with her own daughter, though things soon turned sour when Zoe's frustration took over again and she'd scream crying constantly about how desperate she was to hear her mother's voice.

Finn refused to allow her to go to anymore shows which pretty much killed Rachel, they argued for weeks with the man winning in the end, he was right, neither could Rachel stand her daughters pained cries any longer so she falsely agreed. Zoe however wasn't willing to give up yet, so she still carried on her sports with her father but also begged her mother in secret, so now and then Rachel would pick her up from middle school and take her straight to her place of work and sit teaching her music.

Zoe would place her hands on the speakers while Rachel played tunes on the piano or sung a song, she soon picked up what was right and what was wrong from the vibrations, and within no time she was picking up her own tunes on the piano even though she couldn't hear a note.

In the mean time no other glee alumni re-entered their lives, and even though Kurt was Zoe's uncle she'd only met him a handful of time, he had moved to Paris with Blaine three years after her birth.

The grandparents had their own way of communicating with their daughter, Burt shared facial expressions with the girl like smiles and frowns which usually left her giggling as she sat in his lap, Carole had put effort into learning basic sign language but prefered to point to words close by and Rachel's dad's went along with her lip-reading which was much easier for both of them.

Zoe's thirteenth birthday was going great up until her deaf friend from girls soccer announced she was getting cochlear implants, but the strangest thing was that Zoe never actually asked for them... she was too scared. So instead she hid her feeling and went through a bad bout with her autism, she hid in her room for days and pretended to ignore her parents signs.

Finn got the courage to speak to his wife about it but she was too stubborn to listen, their marriage had been quite rocky for the past couple of years so he straight away dismissed her and got on with his life but still bit his tongue.

Their first big step to recovery was allowing Zoe to go on vacation with her two aunt's and not them, Rachel was reluctant at first and made up every excuse in the book to reasons why she shouldn't go, but Santana's persuasion and Zoe's begging got to her and she softened. So while the tween holidayed in Hawaii the married couple enjoyed a weekend in Canada.

They pushed through their issues and argued a ton but a brick finally fell of their shoulders and they actually allowed themselves to have a good time... and unknown to them their second child was officially conceived.

Rachel's surprise pregnancy was no burden, in fact they believed Zoe had taken to it remarkably well and was more excited than anxious. Five months into Rachel's pregnancy they decided to drop the bomb on Finn, so one Friday afternoon she forced him into her place of work and dragged him to the stage.

To his surprise Zoe sat playing the most elegant tune on the grande, shiny, black piano which instantly reduced him to tears.

There was no anger in their betrayal but in fact pure joy that she was doing something she loved even though she had no clue to what she was doing.

Two months later she built up the courage to show her aunt's and grandparents and before she knew it she'd made a name for herself around the deaf world and even performed at a charity ball.

Soon after the second Hudson child arrived, Miss Isla Rose with a tip-top bill of health. Oddly to them, Zoe shown no resent that her sister had perfect hearing ability and in fact showed her relief for her sibling.

Luckily Zoe was slowly accepting her disability again especially as the praise flooded in for her musical talent, though more than anything she wanted to sing like her mother but she hadn't got that far yet.

So when Zoe turned fifteen years old her sister Isla turned one, her parent's marriage is as good as ever, her Aunt's still obsessively stalk the family which they'd actually gotten used to, and the grand parents regularly visit for catchup with their two grand daughters.

Isla was yet to learn of her sisters issue, being just one she only cared for nap times and sneaking cookies from her father when Rachel wasn't looking. But they were slowly noticing little things; Isla would squeal for her big sisters attention but when Zoe never noticed she'd look between the adult's for an explanation which was actually quite cute.

Her new favourite word was 'Zo' which she would scream at the top of her lungs for some attention... she was definitely Rachel's daughter.

"ZO!... Zo... Zooooooo?" Rachel giggled to herself entering her teenagers room, Isla stood leaning against the bed near a sleeping Zoe's head, she didn't even flinch when the toddler began patting her face with tha palms of her hands.

"I thought we already had this conversation baby girl, Zoe can't hear you" she pointed to her ear but the little girl just pouted before falling onto her bottom and shuffling to the other side of the room to begin emptying one of her big sisters drawers full of bra's and football kits.

From experience Rachel knew never to just shake her oldest daughter awake, considering she'd freak out and jump up in a panicked rush, so instead she simply kneeled beside her head and gently stroked the side of her cheek "wakey, wakey beautiful" she cooed knowing she wouldn't hear her.

Zoe's hand abruptly reached out to faff her mother away and a grumble flowed from her lips.

As soon as the middle brunettes eyes flicked open Rachel pointed to the baby playing on the floor with a sock on her shoulder while sporting a face of intense concentration to try to get it off.

"Mama duck!" the baby squealed unable to reach the piece of clothing with her stubby arms, Rachel moved from her eldest to pick Isla up off the floor and bring her back over, where like usual Zoe's eyes had fallen closed again.

"Why don't you try to wake her up Isla?" the child smiled devilishly before clambering up the top half of her sister body and sitting comfortably perched on the side of her pillow near her face.

"Zo?!" she shouted still oblivious, all's Rachel could do was shake her head and smile.

Zoe soon opened her eyes permanently and began to sit up _'where dad?'_ she signed propping her sister onto her lap.

Being Saturday morning Finn was making breakfast for his three girls _'kitchen, are you coming down?'_ Rachel replied with her hands. Zoe placed her sister back on the floor and went on to go into her joint bathroom, "mama down" Isla exclaimed pointing to the door.

"In a minute, we have to wait for your big sister!" her tone was way too enthusiastic and childish.

_'Good morning'_ Finn looked up to see his eldest sat at the kitchen island looking almost sleepy, she simply waved before tossing a piece of apple in her mouth and passing one to her sister who sat in her high chair beside her.

Weekend were always put aside for each other since both parents worked during the week while Zoe had school and Isla went to day care, and only lately had they added a new hobby to Zoe's list, learning to talk. Even though she can't hear herself speak, she still wanted to be able to, so they'd regularly practise making sounds and putting words together.

That was when Isla wouldn't get jealous of her sisters attention and butt in to steal it, the older she got the more she talked and the more replies she wanted.  
Luckily Brittany was more than happy to baby sit Isla since they had a type of bond only Santana and Zoe shared so she was never left out, So overall things where good and stable between the family... well they 'where'.

Half way through breakfast Zoe politely coughed making her words known _'can we talk some more about the surgery?'_ on one of their regular appointment the doctor had once again mention cochlear implants, _'I know you said to wait and see but I really want to talk about it'_ she added with her hands.

Rachel dropped the napkin she was using to clean Isla's face and signed back _'off course honey, as we said it's up to you'_

_'Well what if I said yes?_' she replied testing the water.

_'Then we'd make it happen'_ Finn smiled nudging her arm, it made happiness rush through their veins to see her smile so wide. They knew she was scared, and not just because of the serious surgery or the fact she'd have an electronic device behind her ear for the rest of her life, but... what if it didn't work?

Rachel got comfortable again back on her stool but this time with Isla clapping away on the counter in front of her 'so do you want to?' she attempted to sign from behind the baby.

_'Maybe'_

_'You don't have to decide right now'_

_'I know. But I've thought for a while, I need an answer some times soon'_

Finn nodded understandingly _'do you want my opinion?'_ Rachel let out a subtle "mmhmm!" to her daughter discretion, they had previously agreed to let her make her own mind up, but Finn just felt this was needed.

Zoe nodded and turned in her chair _'do it'_

Rachel was flipping on the over side of the table "Finn?!" she gritted taking full advantage of her disability.

"What?! you and me both know she wants to Rachel, and we also know she won't admit that because she's scared we'll disagree. this is purely support"

Rachel nodded slightly in defeat _'is that what you want honey?'_ a smile pressed to the teenager pursed lips and she bowed her head slightly letting them know.

_'I'll call Doctor Makin this week and we'll talk some more'_ Rachel signed before picking Isla up and standing with her on her hip, "I'm going to get her ready" she mumbled before walking away... Finn Hudson was in the bad books.

She slowly emerged up each step with the babbling baby on her side, every now and then she'd mumble a 'yes' or a 'really?' just so she knew she was heard. Finn and Zoe silently cleared the plates and only sharing a smile every now and then, but they where happy to do so _'what are we doing today?'_ she signed after a while.

_'Anything you want princess? however Aunt Santana and Britt are coming over later this afternoon'_ he replied using hand gestures.

Zoe wiped a loose strand of hair from her forehead, before walking away. She did that sometimes, just stopped the conversation midway and walked off, they blamed her autism most of the times since she would randomly change in the moment. The person she would usually relate with most was Santana, everyone knew Santana's teenage personality was the cause of the anger building up inside her and the sadness of her difference to everyone else, so her and Zoe had something in common, and they'd talk a lot about their problems.

Zoe followed in her mother's footsteps back to the second level, she walked towards her own room passing her sisters on the way, she looked in to see Isla giggling back down on her mat while Rachel spoke to her and changed her clothes. She wasn't jealous of her sibling, but there was always something there, something to remind her that she was deaf and would never get to experience her mother's voice.

The cochlear implants where a big thing, no she wouldn't be able to here one hundred percent, but with therapy and adjustments she would definitely get some source of sound, which also meant she would be able to hear her own voice.

The day already felt long and it was only ten, they knew exactly when Zoe was having a bad day, firstly she'd refuse to wake up until one of them forcibly removed her from the bed, she'd then pick at her food before moping back up the stairs to lock herself in her room for the rest of the afternoon.

The only person who seemed to be able to shake her out of that funk the regular latina.

_'Hey'_ Santana smiled entering her room mid afternoon, Zoe just shrugged with a half-hearted smile before turning back around to her desk.

Santana had always been very protective of her God daughter, when something was wrong she'd make it her mission to find out. So her constant curiosity did come in handy at one point.

_'Are you ok? did your Mom make you watch silent 'funny girl'? geez that's gotta be worse than just 'funny girl''_ she signed, Zoe held back a giggle at her aunt's familiar humour.

_'No. But they where arguing over the surgery again'_ they shared a sigh of annoyance before the older woman slipped onto the end of the bed so they faced each other.

_'What did they say?'_

_'Dad thinks I should do it'_

_'Really? and do you want to?'_

Zoe waited a moment before replying _'Yes but I don't think mom wants me to'_ Santana dropped her waiting hands realising there was not much she could say. So instead she nodded _'honey I've said this a million times before, it's you life.'_ she stood up to leave the room but before she did she pulled the teenager from her desk chair.

Santana soothingly wrapped her left arm around her waist and proceeded out of the room, coming down the stairs they noticed Brittany sitting on the couch with Isla facing her babbling on about nothing.

"She ok?" the blonde asked her wife hoping Zoe wouldn't notice.

"Yeah she will be, just don't mention it, ok?" Brittany nodded in understanding before passing the toddler to Santana and pulling the teenager onto the couch.

Since Brittany was practically a pro in sign language (they still don't know how?) her conversations with Zoe where much more complicated, Brittany had been the main tutor for her growing up so Zoe was more than comfortable to talk to her.

_'Where are my parents?'_ the teenager signed looking almost confused. coincidently Rachel came swaying into the room with a wicked grin on her face "what have you done?" Santana's voice dripping with sarcasm as Rachel shot a glare.

"Nothing... well?"

"Ha though so, please keep me out of it"

"Oh I will... it's for Zoe"

In the moment everyone realised Zoe hadn't heard a word so Brittany gently tapped her shoulder _'I just got off the phone with Clara from the teen charity, it's their anniversary evening ball coming up and they want you to attend'_ Rachel explained with her hands.

Zoe had been to many of them over the years, each one she hated more than the last...

_'No'_

_'Come on sweetie, it'll be fun'_

_'No'_ she sometimes wished she could use her voice to scream or shout.

_'Fine'_ Rachel traipsed back out of the room passing her husband on the way.

"What's wrong?"

"Zoe doesn't want to go to that charity thing" Finn had never been a fan of them anyway, which only started after Rachel dragged them to one when there was a huge football game happening at the same time.

"Well she doesn't have to" he smiled to his eldest unsure whether she had a clue what they where talking about, Finn and Rachel's relationship was great but strained at times, they couldn't deny that their daughters disability hadn't affected them since most of their arguments revolved around Zoe's well-being.

Finn soon announced he was going shopping and decided to take a very over excited Isla with him, then Rachel had to go and sort something with her dads, so it was just the three of them...

_'Can we look? they're not here'_ Zoe instantly singed as soon as the front door closed, the teenager was very curios to her parents childhood life and the family she never knew, however her parents decided the world would be less complicated if she never actually found out.

_'Yes ok but if your mom kills me I'm blaming you'_ Santana could still make her laugh without using her voice, being the Latina she was, she would tell the girl everything she knew about... well everything. They'd bring books over full of photos and thunderclaps for her to see.

Zoe began flicking through their senior year book, they'd never really gone into great detail over their glee club since there was not much they could say without sound. The teenager stopped on a photo of all of them 'it's them' she smiled, Brittany's head raised from the other side of the table and she smiled herself noticing how happy she was.

After a few moments to themselves she signed _'it that uncle Kurt and Blaine?'_

_'Yes they where in glee club too'_

_'I haven't saw then since I was seven'_ it angered the Latina to think how her own biological uncle couldn't care less, yes it was scary with a deaf child but she pushed through it and so did everyone else.

_'Who's he? he looks familiar'_ Zoe added with her hands.

_'His name's Puck, well Noah but we'd call him Puck. He was your dad's best friend'_ Brittany informed, Zoe used the tip of her index finger to run over the photo, _'dad has a picture of them together in his room'_ she finally remembered.

_'You guys look so young, where you cheerleaders?'_ even though they spoke with their hands, their conversations where as normal as anyone elses.

_'Yes right through high school'_

After a whiles more flicking and random questions they called it a day, she secretly wished her mother would share more information with her, but Zoe knew it would never happen, she was way too overprotective and cautious.

The teenager soon made herself comfortable on the couch and allowed Brittany to braid her hair while Santana day dreamed about nothing _'what's my Mom's voice like?'_ she singed out of no where.

Santana's eyes wandered up to her own and a smile pressed to her lips _'beautiful'_ was all she said, there was no point in praising her since it would probably hurt the child even more.

_'I want to hear her voice'_

_'I know, maybe someday'_

_'I will... I need to get that surgery, the doctor said it would never be perfect but it I could just even hear a small muffle I'd be happy, I need to hear something over than silence'_

Santana submitted into shrink mode and nodded understandingly, _'and you will'_

Once the couple returned home, Zoe dismissed herself to go grovel in a room again. "So is she getting the surgery?"

"We don't know... it's up to her"

"She want's to hear your voice" Rachel pulled a face at hearing the obvious "I know she-"

"No, she wants to hear you sing, not anyone else. you."

Rachel cowered back into the sofa as Finn watched on "I know, she tells me all the time when we're practising" she looked almost r=teary eyed at her revelation.

"Well get it done then, what's the worst that could happen?!"

"The worst that could happen?! Santana this is no walk in the park surgery, believe me there's many things that could go wrong"

"worse than what it already is?" Well that shut her up, Rachel raised her hands to rub her eyes "I don't know" tumbled out of her mouth in a choked tone, "I really, really don't know" she felt her husband's arm pull her hand into his own and so she threw herself into his side.

"It'll be ok you know? whatever she decided it'll be fine"

"You don't know that?" she argued.

"I do, Zoe's been through so much over the past fifteen years, this is just another part of her life"

Rachel relaxed back under his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. They carried on to talk about random topics until Santana's mouth got the better of her "where's Kurt?" Finn was almost shocked by her sudden question.

"Err Paris" his eyebrows raised and he glanced around.

"When's he coming back?" her voice like bullets out of a gun, "-Zoe said the last time she saw him was when she was seven?"

"Zoe was talking about him?!" ... busted.

"Yah, well no, well sort of-"

"She was asking about highschool, that's all" Brittany saved, "i don't think he's coming back" Rachel mumbled.

"So wait a minute, his own niece has seen him a handful of times?!" it really did piss her off, which they knew.

"Let's not go there San" Brittany attempted to dismiss a heated debate, "why don't you let her know more? I'm guessing none of the glee kids know anything about her still?"

The married couple blushed almost embarrassed "I just-just don't want her getting hurt"

"And why would that be?"

"Because I'm pretty certain many of them have kids of their own, who have perfect hearing. I just don't-"

"Rachel she has a little sister with perfect hearing?"

"Yeah but that's different-"

"No. It's. not" she spaced out looking smug, "when did you last see everybody?"

"Our wedding" their jaws dropped to the floor, "-wait a minute, when was the last time you guys saw them?"

"Well we saw the Asians in Los Angeles two years ago..."

"That's it?"

"No! we... Saw Puck... five years ago"

"Exactly! you're just as bad as us, I don't want them to know" Rachel was stubborn, but for some very strange reason Santana would always break her. Deciding to work her magic in time she closed her mouth.

Would she really be able to do it this time? fifteen whole years is a very long time...


End file.
